Somewhere In Between
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: The Winchesters never cease to amaze Castiel. warning: slash, threesome, rimming, oral, dirty talk, slight-incest


The Winchesters never cease to amaze Castiel.

Really he ought to have seen it coming, and yet when Dean presses him up against the door, knob pressing into his back, a knee sliding between his thighs as one hand threads through his hair, tugging him into a kiss, Castiel is stunned.

Dean's tongue is doing wicked things, and his hand has dropped its hold on his trench coat to slip between them, cupping him through his slacks.

Cas likes the way Dean kisses; all tongue and teeth, fast and dirty, desperately seeking, what for, Castiel doesn't know, but he hopes Dean never finds it if it means he's going to continue kissing like this.

Dean leads, pressing their hips together and grinding as he licks his way down Cas' neck. He nips at newly exposed flesh murmuring "mine" softly as he rocks harder against the pinned angel.

Cas gasps, body shuddering as he comes with a broken sob of "Dean".

Dean's body stills, nose buried in the crook of Cas' neck as he pants out "Cas" when his own orgasm takes hold, lazily rocking forward through the aftershocks.

Cas' legs feel like Jell-O and if it weren't for the weight of Dean holding him pinned to the wall he thinks he could slide down effortlessly unable to even try and fight against the pull of gravity.

Dean is kissing up his throat, and it's as if a switch has been flipped.

"I'll clean you up," he whispers pressing a light kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth before sliding down on his knees.

All Cas can do is nod dumbly. He thinks he might have uttered an "okay" but it's possible the word never made it past his lips.

The sex becomes a regular thing between them, but it's all hidden.

Reduced to stolen kisses outside the hotel room before Dean goes back to talk a case over with Sam. Heated fumblings in the Impala during stakeouts or whenever Dean needs a moment and Sam has fallen asleep. When they're feeling particularly brave, bordering on reckless, Dean will fuck Cas against the bathroom sink, while Sam sleeps on the other side of the door.

Cas thinks that perhaps Dean keeps them a secret because he's embarrassed of what Sam will think, but once again the elder Winchester throws him for a loop.

They're in the bathroom, Dean's chest pressed flush against Cas' back, when he dips his head to ear level with Cas and whispers "I want to see you suck Sam, put that pretty little mouth of yours to use while I fuck you."

Cas gasps at the accompanying thrust and comes gripping the counter. Through the haze of his orgasm Cas hears Dean ask "would you like that," voice rough and pitched low echoing in his ear as he continues to thrust, placing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Cas would do anything for Dean, but when he stutters out a "yes", he's not sure his response is entirely based of unselfish reasons.

Dean just smiles as he rolls his hips and Cas whines softly grinding back against Dean as he wonders if everything about Sam is big.

Cas should know something is up when Dean volunteers to pull library duty, leaving Cas alone with Sam in the hotel room, but he dismisses it as Dean simply being helpful.

The Impala roars to life and as the sounds of her tearing through the parking lot taper off, Cas becomes aware of the fact that Sam is staring at him.

"Dean says you taste like cinnamon."

Cas swallows suddenly feeling a little too warm, "is that so?"

Sam nods closing his laptop and scooting his chair back. "Says you make the most beautiful noises when he's fingering you open."

Cas trains his eyes on Sam, watching as the younger Winchester walks towards him, a small smirk on his face.

"Said that you're a cockslut, just can't seem to get enough," he whispers trailing a hand along Cas' back bending down until he's right behind the angel. "You give the best head, moaning for it, and he says that you've got no gag reflex," he murmurs voice low as he brings a hand to cup Cas.

Breath hitching, Cas nods tilting his head to try and look up at Sam. He gets a hand gripping him by the chin turning him even further as Sam peers down at him.

"You know, I happen to love cinnamon."

Cas isn't sure who moves first, him or Sam, but they meet in the middle and he learns there's more to the younger Winchester than that teddy bear exterior.

Sam kisses with reckless abandon. He kisses like his marking something, like this is for him to take and nothing can stop him.

Cas likes it; a lot.

Dean kisses more reverently now, lighter and exploratory, like he's finally found what he's looking for and he's content to spend his time learning every bit of it until it's committed to memory. There's less biting and fighting for control and more lazily moving against one another, a familiarity that both find solace in.

Sam is a stark contrast. He bites at Cas' bottom lip, tongue thrusting in as he pulls at Cas' hair, fingers clenching tight. He pulls back, but only to nod towards the bed, and Cas thinks it's quite possibly the best idea he's heard all night.

Cas shrugs out of his coat as Sam works on the buttons of his white dress shirt. He needs skin on skin contact; now. He presses against Sam, pulling him down for another kiss as they tumble to the bed. Sam is tugging away Cas' shirt as they rut against one another and Cas can only think 'this is it,' what he's been waiting for since that night in the bathroom.

Sam rolls them over rocking against Cas as he makes quick work of the slacks, tossing them across the room before he pushes apart Cas' legs obscenely wide and ducks his head.

He mouths Cas' straining cock through the boxer briefs he's wearing, one large hand pinning his hips down to the bed, and all Cas can do is whimper.

"You ever been eaten out Cas?"

There's no time for a response since Sam is now stripping Cas completely, leaving the angel splayed out bare before him, as he bends Cas' legs hiking them over his shoulders and swiping his tongue along the angel's entrance.

A garbled whine passes through Cas' mouth as he screws his eyes shut and tosses his head back. He can feel Sam smile against his cheeks and then fingers are spreading him and that tongue is delving back in pressing against his puckered hole.

Sam is licking and thrusting in with his tongue, loosening Cas up, and all the angel can do is pant and fist the sheets as he gasps out "Sam" like a silent prayer. A finger is added to the mix, crooking and twisting inside Cas, who is now thrust back down against Sam, meeting each of Sam's ministrations.

Moving up Sam adds a second finger, scissoring as he pushes his jeans down and spits in his free hand. Working himself up, Sam pulls his fingers out of Cas and flips the angel over pulling up until he's resting on his hands and knees. Spreading Cas' legs, Sam trails his fingers along the inside of Cas' thigh, moving to line himself up to Cas' now slick hole.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he slurs thumb tracing over Cas' hips. "Gonna fill you up nicely," he murmurs as he pushes inside.

Cas feels as if he's splitting in half, Sam is big, bigger than Dean, and the prep was minimal. It's a slow burn as Sam sheathes himself inside, but Cas likes the pain.

Sam is gripping his hips hard, pausing now that he's fully inside. "So tight," he breathes out as an afterthought, and Cas really needs him to move; now.

Moving back against Sam, Cas is rewarded by a tightened grip and a growl of "patience." He whines and Sam chuckles from above, "Dean wasn't kidding, you really are a cockslut."

And then Sam is moving and it's fast and hard and everything Cas imagined. Sam fucks like he intends Cas to feel it for weeks. His fingers dig into Cas' hips and he's thrusting in roughly. The sound of skin on skin fills the room mixing with the litany of breathy gasps and whines pouring from Cas' mouth.

Sam's hand is reaching around, hand fisting Cas' erection and it's nearly too much for the angel. He's rolling his hips and working a hand expertly over Cas, swiping his thumb over the head as he leans forward plastering himself over Cas' back.

"You gonna come for me?"

Cas shudders coming hard, painting Sam's fingers before collapsing forward pitching his hips upwards. Sam comes following Cas over the edge with a few more thrusts. He brings his hand to his lips licking them clean as he pulls out and flops on the bed.

Cas' entire body feels limp and when he turns his head to look at Sam, the younger Winchester is smiling.

"You really do taste like cinnamon."

Dean loves guarded, but once you're in, he gives you everything. Sam loves fast, throwing himself in head first not caring how he lands. Dean needs proof, he's jaded been hurt once too many times. Sam believes unconditionally, he's jaded but needs something to look forward to. Dean wants someone to love and be loved by, someone who sees the faults and is fine with them. Sam wants someone to share the load with help prove that there's still hope for him. Dean finds that someone in Cas. Sam wants that someone to be Cas.

Cas is happy to help the Winchesters.

Cas likes it when Dean draws his hand into his own, fingers linking together. Likes when Dean nuzzles against his cheek, murmuring softly against his skin what he has in store for him, or how he tugs him in close by his trench coat and kisses him senseless. Likes how he throws his arm over his shoulders pressing their frames together. He likes how Dean will fuck him face to face so he can kiss him slowly, exploratory, like they have all the time in the world.

He likes how Sam's hands hold him down, pinning his wrists, his hips, whatever he can get a hand on first. He likes how Sam handles him like he can take anything, like he's unbreakable. Likes just how good it feels to wrap his legs around Sam when he's holding him up against the wall thrusting in like it's his job. Likes when Sam bites or marks him with scratches, how he whispers filthy things in his ear as he thrusts deeper, harder, faster. Likes how when they're done and the come is cooling on his stomach Sam will press a kiss to his forehead and murmur "thank you" and "so good".

But Cas loves it when he's on his knees, Dean at his back, Sam in front of him. Loves how Sam bucks into his mouth, fists his hair, and murmurs how beautiful he looks with his mouth full. Loves how Dean rocks into him, hard and deep, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with each thrust. Loves how Dean babbles on about how hot the two of them are, how they're driving him crazy. Loves how Sam pulls out just before he comes and paints Cas' face in long stripes. Loves how Dean's voice sounds rough and worn when he comes crying out his name. Loves how Sam licks his face clean kissing him softly with a murmur of "perfect". Loves how when Dean pulls out, he presses a kiss to the back of his neck before drawing him into his arms and settling at the top of the bed. Loves how Sam lies on his other side dropping a hand protectively on his hip.

What Cas loves the most is how just before they drop off to sleep, Dean will reach for Sam, pulling him forward into a kiss right where he can see.

That's why the Winchesters continue to amaze him. Because no matter what's been hurled in their way, the pain, the fucked up destinies, the loss, and every other imaginable horror they've had to face, they've still managed to make a family, and he fits in right along with them.


End file.
